and i put away childish things
by Kev Birch
Summary: story set a week after Becoming part 2 dealing with the people left in sunnydale after that story
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

At first glance Sunnydale High's Library is a quiet, peaceful place to enjoy the vast array of occult books it offers the student body. It is at that point the word occult takes center stage. Over the past few years this library had become more than merely walls and stacks to it's Librarian. It had more recently become the site of tragedy and heartache. These feelings were fresh in Giles' mind as he was phoning a friend in the vain hope of resolving his current crisis.

'Well, thank you for your help'. Giles put the phone down and the turned to see Xander; Cordelia and Willow enter the library.

'No word yet then' Xander enquired.

It had been a week since they had last seen Buffy, a week since they had battled Angel, but since the world had not got sucked into hell, and from what they saw at the mansion, Acathla was dormant. He had hoped for the best, but could think of nothing but Buffy, and her safe return. 

'Well she hasn't been emitted to any of the hospitals from a good news stand point. However there are no reports of a girl fitting Buffy's description anywhere.' Giles replied.

'How's her Mom taking it' willow interjected.

'Ah yes the part where I calmly sit down and explain why her daughter disappeared, or the part where I explain everything that has been going on the past two years.'

'Well you don't have to explain everything that's been going on.'

            Giles frowned. 'Thank you Xander.'

' I mean something's that have happened, some personal things, you might want to leave out '.

'So you haven't told her yet.' Willow, much to Giles relief interrupted.

'No I was hoping that I wouldn't 'Giles sighed 'I was hoping that she would have shown up before now, but since it appears that she is gone for … shall we say a short while. I will talk to her.'

'How do you not know that this ullafla demon'

'Acathla.' Giles corrected Cordelia.

'Right, Acathla. How do you know Buffy wasn't sucked in to hell or something.' Cordelia looked around to see Xander and Willow frowning at her. Well, she thought to herself, if they want to live in denial she would have to drag them into reality. She continued. 'I think you might have to wake up to the fact that she's dead. Well probably, and any way I'm going on holiday next week and all this worry is bad for the skin'

Giles wished he could look horrified but having spent some time now in Miss Chase's company he had realized that this callousness was pretty standard fare for her.  He looked over to willow and Xander and realized he had better say something. 'Look. No new slayer has been called so we must assume that Buffy is still alive. Now if there is nothing else, I have work to do. I will also speak to Buffy's Mother this evening.'

With this he began to walk towards his office, but as he was walking he heard Xander call after him. 'So, do you want us to do the once round tonight. You know look for Vamps.'

Giles walked swiftly over to them. 'I don't want any of you putting yourselves in danger until Buffy returns. I don't want any of you out hunting for Vampires. Now return to your classes'. With that he turned and walked into his office shutting the door behind him.

The three of them were half way to their next class when Xander piped up with. 'So, you gals up for a bit of seek and stake tonight'.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Outside a quiet office in City Hall, Carole, the Mayor's secretary was polishing her nails. Two strangers in long coats sitting away from the light shining through the window were waiting for their 12-o-clock appointment. Being Vampires they were still half-asleep and none to pleased with the hour that they were called to meet at. 

            The first Vampire appeared to be in his thirties. Not that this gave you a clue of his age. He had black hair and reminded her of her former history teacher who had vanished. The second of the pair looked to be in his mid twenties and had been fidgeting since he had been here. Carole also noticed that he was missing to fingers on his right hand. 

'The Mayor will see you now.' The secretary told the two vampires who were sitting in the waiting room. She watched them as they got up and strolled in to the Mayor's office.  The first time she had seen a vampire she had been scared out of her wits, but, after she calmed down it had made a lot of sense out of some of the more unusual things that had occurred in Sunnydale. Shortly after this that she received the offer for the job working for the mayor just after she graduated. It had turned out that she had been marked out during a career fare a few years previously. What was it, that it had said on her card? Oh yes, good typist, pleasant Phone manner and satisfactory personal hygiene. It had turned out that the Vampire attack was orchestrated to see how she would react to the unusual, and this job was certainly unusual.

            The Mayor turned from the window and watched as the two Vampires walked in to his office. 'Ah. So glad you could make it, I hope I didn't keep you for to long but sometimes things just, pile up, but where are my manners, will you both please take a seat.' 

            The Vampires stared blankly at the Mayor as he continued. 'Well, I see that you got my message this time. I don't mind you boys snacking on the courier but … but, can you not touch that.' The mayor suddenly stopped in mid sentence as the Vampire had picked up the paper knife from his desk. He took the knife off of the vampire and continued. 'Now I don't mind you touching these thing but they are sharp and your hands I would assume are Filthy, and germs just spread, and before you know it. Well, I'm sure I don't need to give you boys a lecture on this sort of thing. Do we.' The mayor took the Knife from the vampire, then taking his handkerchief from his top pocket, he wiped it clean and placed it back on is desk. 

        The Mayor moved back to his desk, sat down and began to look through some files on his desk. 'Now, where was that file?' He mumbled to himself, He switched on the intercom on his desk and began to speak to his secretary. 'Carole, can you get Alan to bring in the file on our guest's former employers.' He turned then to the pair of Vampires. 'If you can just bear with me I'm afraid it has been a bit of a mad house today what with…' the mayor was then interrupted by a knock at the door.' Come in.'

            The deputy mayor walked in and placed a large binder on the desk.' There you go sir, I'm sorry to report that we still have not been able to ascertain the current whereabouts of…'

           'That's no need to apologize, just find them.' The mayor then opened the file, took a glance at a page and then turned to face the vampires. 'It says here you have been in the services of a rather questionable pair of individuals. Now I don't want to question your allegiances, but I assume with them now departed you will be shall we say free agents? Now I don't want to rush or harass you but it might be advise able for you to work for my… administration.'

            The Mayor then stood up and moved over to a wooden cupboard on the other side of his office. He worked the key in the lock and opened up the cupboard to reveal a startling array of Skulls, Knifes, potions and other voodoo like paraphernalia. The two vampires nodded at the mayor and walked out of the room. The mayor closed the cupboard and turned to Alan. 'Well that was swell.'

            The deputy mayor stuttered 'a a are you sure th th that they'll be co-operative.'

            'I'm confident that they will present us with no problems. In fact I have a little job for you to give to them.'

            The deputy mayor turned to leave walked to the door. As he was leaving the mayor added. 'Oh Alan. Have them scrub up before I see them in the future.' 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

The Bronze, center of Sunnydale's sparse but colourful nightlife. A small warehouse that had been converted some years previously into a nightclub. Not, you might think the most appealing of places but in a small town far from the major cities it provided a sanctuary for the young people of the town.

            On the stage Oz's band, the dingo's ate my baby were finishing there set. In amongst the crowd Willow sat waiting for Xander and Cordelia to arrive. She expected them to be late, so that Cordelia could phone everyone she knew to make sure her outfit didn't clash with anyone else's. Poor Xander she thought. Why does he put up with her? Let alone stand being with her. 

Oz put down his guitar and strolled over to where Willow was sitting. 'Hi,' Oz exclaimed kissing her and then pulling up the seat next to her.

            'You were great tonight I almost saw you break into a smile half way through.' Willow beamed proudly.

             Well I can't lie to you I felt one coming at one point but just managed to stop myself'. Oz replied then adding, 'Any news'

            'Nothing. Oh but were patrolling tonight, wanna come with.' She said hopefully.

            'Sure, I've just got to pack the bands stuff up, and then I'm all yours.' With that he wandered over towards the stage and began talking to the bands lead singer, Devon.

            'If I'm not allowed to bring a date why should you.' Willow turned to see Xander standing behind her, grinning. 

            'Cordelia decided to miss out on tonight's fun.' Willow replied

            'Yeah with her holiday fast approaching Cordelia needs to sort her clothes into what she has and what she needs.' Xander smiled.' Well it looks like I'm third wheel guy. Are we tooled up? '

            'We have stakes, Holy water and crosses just about all you need for a night out in Sunnydale.'

            'Giles not lock his cabinet again?'

            'Lets just say his security is not impregnable'

            At that moment Oz returned. 'Hey Xander. No Cordelia' He said.

            'Alas I am alone.'

            'She has more important packing to do.' Willow added.

            'Yeah. I know that always takes me forever.' Oz commented, in his usual tone. 'So you guys ready to go. What Cemetery shall we hit first?'

'Well I've heard great things about Restfield,' Xander stepped in with, 'but I'm gonna have to go for that old favourite and closest by. Meadow Park.'

            The trio then rose from their seats and left in search of the exit. As they reached Oz's van, Oz said. 'Okay. You guys are gonna have to give me directions. I'm still not hot on were the cemeteries are.'

            'Stick with us. You'll learn.' Xander replied.

*********** 

            Giles wandered into the library sat down in his chair and felt his body go limp. He knew he couldn't keep up this pace forever. The last few days had drained him completely of his energy. The lack of sleep had begun to affect him. Angel torturing him coupled with Buffy's disappearance had killed him off. One more disappointing phone call would put him over the edge, but he couldn't give up hope, too much was riding on it.      

            In this last week he had spent all of his school hours phoning in an effort to gain any form of leads on Buffy's whereabouts. His evenings had been spent attempting to follow up on sketchy sightings and faint hopes. These hopes however became fainter every time. 

Suddenly he heard a smash and the lights went off in the library. Giles rushed to his feet with alarming speed, his former tiredness dissipated by the sharp rise in his adrenaline. Thinking quickly he headed for the weapons cabinet.

'Damn.' He stared the empty cabinet. Bloody typical he thought as he closed the empty cabinet. Making his way towards the doors he noticed a vampire enter the library through the window behind the stacks. Turning to the door he noticed through the glass a vampire about to enter. 

Giles pulled the door open quickly and with as much force as he could slammed it in to the face of the approaching vampire. With one stunned he picked up a chair and slammed it over the head of the other approaching vampire. He then headed for the far window and jumped through it on to the ground below. Picking himself off of the ground he resisted his natural urge to dust himself off. Giles ran to where his car was parked in the faculty car park, closely followed by the two vampires.

As he was running Giles heard one of the vampires call out after him. 'Rupert Giles if you give up now it will be easier on you, The boss wants you dead so I don't rate your chances.'

Giles reached his car and got in. The vampires were only twenty yards from him. He turned the key and the car spluttered into life. A wave of relief washed over him. His car was not the most reliable thing in his life not that his life was particularly reliable anyway. 

As he began to drive off he looked back to where the vampires were and recognized the two vampires as former members of Angel and Spike's group. He thought to himself about what the vampire had said the boss wants you dead. If Spike or Angel had survived then they would know where Buffy was. Giles put his foot down and rushed to find Willow and Xander.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

'Well, this evening's been one big waste.' Xander said kicking the ground. The trip had only served to remind him of Cordelia's forthcoming holiday. 

'Not one vampire. Not even a little vampire.' Willow opinioned.

'On the plus side though, the walk has improved our lives.' Oz offered.

'Yeah but I was really psyched.' Willow began. 'You know, what with all the fun of stabbing and dusting.'    

            'Shall we do another sweep, or just give up while we're…' Xander searched for a word to complete his quip but could only say, 'mind numbing boredom.' At this point they could suddenly hear the screech of tires trying to turn at break neck speed. 

Giles' car had come hurtling down the road. So far his car had served him well. Though others laughed it was at times like this he remembered why he had bought it. Giles' mind was fresh with ideas of how to find Buffy through the two Vampires who opened up some new possibilities.

Xander, Willow and Oz stood silently as Giles made his way to them from the car. 'Put your hands in the air.' Xander said. 'Looks like we've been busted.'

'What's wrong.' Willow asked, ignoring Xander's comment. Giles stood for a minute trying to retain his usual composure. 

'I think I've found a lead on Buffy's whereabouts.' Giles stated.

'And this is different from the other leads, how?' Xander replied sarcastically.

'This one presented itself in a different form. Just meet me in the library tomorrow morning.'

'But you had to rush over to tell us this.'

'Yes. Oh that reminds me. Willow.'  Willow looked at him sheepishly.

************ 

 'Now this just won't do. I asked you to bring the librarian to me not kill him' The mayor said to the two vampires, who were staring at him impassively. 'Now I thought I made my instructions quite clear. Now I'm a fair man. A reasonable man, but heck ya know, I feel we've got off to a rocky start here. Now I know you boys want to do good work for me, so let me give you a bit of advice.' The mayor's voice suddenly took on a more sinister tone. ' I don't like, or tolerate failure.' He then stood up. 'Fail me again and…' the Mayor then readopted his previous tone. '… Well let's just say it'll be the unemployment line for you boys.'

 The two Vampires stood up and walked out of the mayor's office carefully avoiding the sunlight shining through the open window. The Mayor sat down and turned on his intercom. 'Carole. Can you send Principal Snyder in now please.'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The following morning, Cordelia sat staring at her fingernails. Once again she was forced to spend her valuable time sitting in a dark library with no one to notice how much effort she put in to what she was wearing today. How typical of Buffy she thought to herself. Even in her absence she was causing trouble.  As she was sitting there, thinking to herself Xander began to speak. 'So what's the news G-man? Don't keep us in suspense.'

Giles stared at him for a moment, then started speaking. 'Yes. Right. Two vampires attacked me yesterday.'

'In Sunnydale?' Xander added mockingly. 'What's the world coming too?' 

'Thank you Xander.' Giles sighed and then continued. 'If we can get back on to the topic. The two vampires in question by the looks of things were former employees of our good friend Spike.'

'And you believe that Spike might still be in Sunnydale.' Willow replied with.

'Yes, and therefore, one might assume that he knows where Buffy can be found.' 

Xander stood up and started to talk. 'Well here's the big question. What if she doesn't want to be found? Have you thought of that possibility?' The bitterness in his voice provoked an immediate response.

'We can't just give up.' Giles replied angrily.

'Look I'm just saying if she wanted to be found…'

'Don't think like that Xander.' Willow interrupted. 'She just needs some down time. She'll be back soon.'

'Look I'm just saying…' At that moment Cordelia put her hand up.

'Can I go now.' Cordelia said. ' Only, if you guys are gonna start tearing chunks out of each other, I'm wasting valuable packing time.'

'Oh. I'm sorry our current crisis is eating into your fashion time.' Xander retorted. 

'Can we get back onto the subject please, now.' Giles said.

'Look.' Xander cut in. 'I just don't think she wants to be found.'

'And you would know, how?' Willow stated angrily.

'I don't care about what you think Xander.' Giles said. ' All I know is that Spike could still be in Sunnydale, and Buffy could still be in trouble, so lets sit down and work out what were gonna do.'

At this point Oz entered the library only to see Xander storm out past him. 'So what did I miss?'  

*******************

Xander sat in an empty classroom, staring outside the window. It wasn't often that he was early for class, however there's always the possibility he's in the wrong classroom. 'Xander?' He heard Willow call from behind him. He tried to ignore her. 'Alexander LaVelle Harris.' Xander turned to see her standing in the doorway.'

'Sorry Will, I didn't hear you.'

'I'm sure you didn't with me being all of five yards away.'

'Look, I'm sorry. It's been a long week.'

'Well it's been a long week for all of us, but if we argue we'll never find Buffy.'

'So what's ya plan Will.'

'Okay, were gonna check over the factory tonight. You know the one they were holed up in before. Also we were gonna speak to Willy The Snitch.'

'Oh, Oh, I can do that.' Xander butted in.

'Okay then. We'll just take it from there.'

'A plan with no drawbacks.' The pair of them stopped talking as they noticed that behind them the class had begun to fill up. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

Willi's Alibi room was one of the more colourful bars in Sunnydale. It was run by Willy himself who was a rather small ineffectual looking man. However the bar was one of the few which catered to both humans and Sunnydale's demon population.

It had been a quiet night Willy thought to himself . Sitting at the bar were two Vampires and a Brastrict demon playing cards. He looked over. The Brastrict demon appeared to be losing quite heavily but thankfully appeared to have had enough to drink so that he didn't seem to mind. Also along the bar were two Kids from the local neighbourhood who he would not normally have served but their new IDs were quite good so he thought he would for once. Then in the corner of the room having a quiet drink was a Karracka demon named Torrdas who was one of the regulars and never caused any problems. Yeah, Willy thought to himself, a quite night.

Outside the bar Xander stood Building himself up to go in. He had heard a lot about the place from Buffy. And Angel before he lost his soul. Thinking about it he was a little worried that his speed to take on this task alone had not been one of his best ideas. Xander took a deep breath and walked into the bar. 

Willy watched as Xander walked in. 'No under twenty ones.'

Xander walked up to the bar and grabbed Willy by the shirt with his one good arm. 'Oh, I think you will want to serve me,' He started,' With some information. The two vampires at the bar stood up and began to walk over. Willy waved them to sit down with his hand'

'I'm impressed kid.' Willy said as Xander let go of his shirt. 'That was all very intimidating. You must be one of the slayer's friends.' 

'Maybe.' Xander looked down at his feet.

'Look I like you kid and I like the Slayer. When she isn't hitting me.' Willy smiled. 'Look I was expecting one of you to turn up sooner or later so I'll you what you know'

 'So I don't have to beat it out of you.'

'Not this time kid, What do you want to know.'

Xander stared at Willy in surprise for a second before beginning to speak. 'Are Spike and Angel still in town.'

'I'm afraid not kid'

'Would money help to change this.'

'Money can always help, but in this situation I am afraid that it would be a little wasteful'

'So where are they.' Xander asked.

'To my knowledge Spike skipped town taking the erstwhile Drusilla with him.'

'And Angel.' Xander muttered in disgust.

'Gone.'

'Where.'

'No one is quite sure. Only your young friend really knows'

'Okay, so where is she.'

'Again, I'd love to help you kid but most of the information in this place is from Demons and vampires. If the slayers gone they're not going to send out search parties.' Xander turned and headed to the door. Willy called out after him. 'Kid. You're welcome.' Xander turned back, smiled and then left.

Willy turned back to his other customers and saw the Brastrict demon rise from his stool and began to attack the two vampires. In his own tongue he was accusing them of cheating him. The two kids ran out of the bar as the fighting escalated. Well. Willy thought to himself that'll teach them to drink in bars underage.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

The last time Giles had been to this now burnt down Factory everything had been different. Jenny had just been murdered and he had gone there to gain revenge. He shuddered as he looked at the place. With Buffy missing however he found himself revisiting this horrible place. 'Okay. I want everyone to be careful as you're walking around. I'm not quite sure how stable the structure is.' Giles stated to Willow and Oz who were getting out of Oz's van.

'Okay. What do we do if we find our vampire?' Willow said.

'Run.'

'Ah, the old classic.' Oz said attempting to inject some humour into their situation. Giles dismissed this and lead them into the factory. Thankfully the council had decided not to attempt a renovation of the building. This had made their unpleasant job at least a little easier.

Giles opened the door to find that the factory appeared to be empty. He had hoped to find more, but would not give up the search. One benefit of this was that he hadn't endangered Willow and Oz's lives. 'Okay let's fan out and check the factory.' For a second he could see Willow try to think of a reason to stick together. Failing to think of one, she and Oz had left to search for clues, leaving Giles alone.

Giles begun to lift a piece of charred wood. Having lifted the wood he had revealed a toy doll. He looked at it briefly only to see the various tears and bloodstains it carried. Throwing it away, he looked again only to find another doll. Having seen the previous doll he decided not to examine any more of Drusilla's cast-offs. He then walked to another part of the room. In frustration at finding nothing useful he kicked the wall. By the creak it omitted he decided against kicking it again.

'Any luck?' He heard Willow call.

      'No such luck.' He replied. 'Why don't you come back over here, we'll try the mansion again.'

      'Okay. We're coming now.' Willow walked towards Giles returning to her conversation with Oz. 'So what did you find.'

      'You don't wanna know.' Oz replied.

      'Why was it really scary, like bones or blood or, Eew bodies.'

      'Just some gel and moose. Vampires huh.' 

      Giles had been listening to parts of their conversation as they had come closer, once again glad not to be a teenager. Just as Willow came close to him he heard a creaking noise behind him. Instinctively leaping to protect Willow, the stairwell behind them collapsed on the pair of them.

      'NOOO!!' Oz shouted, running over to them. Trying to remove as much rubble as he could, he heard a noise from where the stairwell once stood. Looking over he saw two vampires walking over to his position.

      'Leave him.' The black haired vampire said. 'It's the older one we want.' Hearing this Oz immediately rushed towards the vampires, only to be knocked down in the attempt. The other vampire moved over towards him, only to have the black haired vampire shout. 'Leave him. And help me over here.'

      Oz watched as the two vampires dragged Giles off knowing he was helpless to stop them. Realizing he could do nothing to help Giles, he ran to Willow, Picked her up and headed for his van. 

The deputy mayor took a deep breath and entered the Mayor's office. 'Ah Alan, Good to see you is the little business completed.'

      'Yes.'

      'Good tell are associates I will be down to take charge of the situation.'

'Willow Rosenberg.' Xander repeated to the hospital receptionist. 'She was brought in about two hours ago by a Daniel Osborne.' The receptionist sighed and walked over to here list of in-patients.        'Ah yes, Willow Rosenberg she is in a private room, 16b.'Xander stared blankly so the receptionist added, 'down the hall, turn right, fifth door on the left.'       'Thank you very much.' Xander replied frustratingly. He had been there the best part of an hour and the receptionist was not the brightest person he had ever dealt with. Xander began to walk down the hall, when the receptionist called after him. 'Hey haven't I seen you here before.' 

'Yeah,' Xander replied, 'I come here a lot.'

Xander knocked and then before he heard a reply walked into Willow's room. Inside Willow was sleeping while Oz sat quietly by her bedside. 'How is she?' Xander asked.

'She's fine just keeping her over night for observation' Oz answered.

'So, where's Giles.' Xander looked slightly worried, he still hadn't forgiven himself for the argument they had all had that morning.

'I'm not sure. The two vamp's took him and gave me this bruise to discourage interference.'

'Well there's Vamp diplomacy for you, always on the cutting edge, Or scarring edge.' Oz gestured for them to leave so Willow could sleep and the pair of them went into the hallway. 'So,' Xander continued 'Any thoughts on how we go about finding Giles.'

'Well here's one. I didn't hear a car pull away so I would assume that where ever the took him was nearby.' Oz pondered. 'One of the other warehouses on the estate.'

'You up for a little recon.'

'Ok we will wait till morning.' Oz replied. 'Then I'll come by your place and pick you up by, say ten thirty.' 

Just then Cordelia came round the corner. She walked over and kissed Xander, then said. 'Can't you guys go one week with out one of you winding up in here.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Oz pulled up outside Xanders and went to the door. He knocked three times and then stood there quietly. A large middle age woman answered the door and before Oz could say anything she turned and shouted 'Alexander one of your little friends is here.' She then turned closed the door in Oz's face and walked back into the house. A few minutes later the door opened again and Xander walked out on to the porch. From behind him his mother yelled 'Are you going out all day again.'

      Xander yelled back. 'Yes Mom.' And then slammed the door. He then turned to Oz. 'She's a remarkable women forty seven years on the hellmouth and the vamps are still afraid to go anywhere near her.' The two of them walked over to the van and drove off to towards the industrial estate.

      Half way into the drive Xander spoke, 'So hows willow'

      'Not to bad I'm going to pick her up after we finish up.'

      'Good'

      'I thought so' Oz then turned on the radio and the pair of them fell silent for the rest of the journey. 

End of Part 1


End file.
